The Reckoning
by hollowXchain
Summary: Humans. They think trolls are a myth. They thought they could deviate and have no repercussions. They thought that it would never come back. They never thought another human would turn out to be a direct descendant. Oops. GamXOC, possibly some Kar or Sol later? AU, OOCness, violence, murder, cursing, drugs, basically a lot of bad stuff, lemons, blah blah Just read the prologue XoP
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I've come for blood, and I'm not leaving till I have your heart," she murmured. A scythe hung from her hand, candy red blood dripping to the ground. "Everyone here bleeds red these days… where is the FUN in that?"

She stalked toward him, a helpless boy of maybe 15, laying her blade against the supple skin of his neck. "Oh well, I'm sure one of you will be fun one of these days. Besides, and he'll definitely agree with me, you need to be culled."

She paused as the kid whimpered, "But you're human! The trolls aren't real! They're myths! You don't have to do this!"  
At that, she smiled, her teeth sharp, the moonlight glinting off them.

"Says you."

Her eyes flashed from brown on white to purple on golden yellow. She turned. Blood splattered to the ground. She smirked, walking into the darkness.

**AN: Hey hey hey! I'm back with a whole new idea for you crazy kids. I'm typing up the next chapter right now no worries. I know this is REALLY FUCKING SHORT I know, don't kill me. I'll get more up as fast as I can. Rate, review, all that shit! ****All Homestuck characters and terms, etc. etc. are the property of Andrew Hussie! I wish I owned Gamzee, he'd be tied up in my room right now ;o) ****I love yall :o)**


	2. My name is

**AN: R&R and enjoy! ****All Homestuck characters and terms, etc. etc. are the property of Andrew Hussie! I wish I owned Gamzee, he'd be tied up in my room right now ;o) ****Catch ya at the end :o)**

Chapter 1

My name is Anya. Or it was. _?_

I've found that with every day that passes now I care less and less about human ideas and customs, including names like mine. Like not killing other humans. _What?_

I guess I just don't like humans anymore. They feel alien to me, even though I grew up as one. Technically, they're mutants. And it's not just the fact that they all have that same candy blood. They completely deviated from their parent species. Of course, I'm getting way ahead of myself. _Yeah…_

You don't even know my real name or what the fuck I'm talking about.

So allow me to explain…

My real name is Katile. And I'm not human.

See, here in my world, trolls are supposed to be myths, a race long extinct, even though we still use their symbols and they still hang in our night sky.

What most people don't know is that the trolls never died. They also don't know that every human is descended from the trolls, particularly the lowbloods and mutants. That's why all humans have red blood.

How the original offshoot occurred, he hasn't told me. He doesn't need to tell me. But something he did explain was what followed. And he explained how it forced the trolls into hiding, banished from their world.

Our dancestors were made to be myths by the creatures that existed because of them! Knowing that this race would grow, taking over our planet (which they did), 12 trolls from each of the castes inserted their blood into human blood lines. This was what became known in troll culture as the Scratch. It got its name from the idea that the trolls were scratching the human species, as well as quite literally scratching people to cause the blood transfer. You'd think this would mean someone would end up as a half-breed, both trolls and humans. Well you'd be wrong. The trolls didn't take any human blood, and in a human, troll blood will be mostly dormant. Now understand, troll blood, its characteristics, and associated traits can and will overpower human blood etc.

The dancestors knew that. In fact, they were counting on it.

After the speciation of humans from trolls, and after the Scratch, there was this one day… The Reckoning. In troll culture it would normally be a troll's wriggling day. However, this was a special case.

On that day, 12 children, with no siblings, turned from normal human children on every count to grey skinned, horn bearing trolls. The 12 direct descendants of the dancestors, who had long ago passed on.

They came to be known as the ancestors.

For some reason, one that still remains unknown (a miracle, one might say), on that day the troll blood in those kids was activated. There had never been any signs that the humans would have noticed.

Any troll could tell. They knew which families bore the blood of the dancestors. The kids in those families were always only children, always the same gender as their requisite dancestor, and always favored things that trolls would in the caste of their dancestor. Only after the Reckoning would there be two sets of descendants, one troll, and one human. The troll would retain the characteristics of their dancestors and ancestors, while the human would switch gender. Two descendants always existed for each caste from then on.

Sadly, this whole occurrence scared the humans shitless. They banished the trolls. Where to, well that was never said.

So the trolls left. But they were not gone.

One by one, stories began cropping up about these mythical horned beings that could do amazing things. The ancestors got to enact a second scratch as well, but you won't find that in any story book like you will the legends of the ancestors. Now naturally that isn't what the humans call them. No and have people go thinking trolls ARE real? No. Hell no. Let me repeat. HELL NO. The humans didn't even believe what's written in their own blood anymore.

I do. I'm a descendant of one of the ancestors. So is he. If the second scratch hadn't occurred, I wouldn't be here. He's a full-blood. Born a troll. Lucky. I never like people much. I was so happy when my Reckoning day happened three months ago.

It happened the night I met him. And that was it.

She trudged through the rain, her disdain for every person she passed mounting. It was getting dark. The clouds didn't help with making the evening any brighter, but she didn't mind.

She didn't know why, but she was on edge, something felt different. Things were about to change, she knew it.

She got to her house finally. She shook the water off her jacket and umbrella, setting them by the door. Some of the lights were on downstairs, but she knew her parents weren't home.

They never are. They're always off doing things. She knew they loved her, and she loved them, but god damn - spend some time with your fucking kid!

But she knew why the lights were on. Her dogs hated thunder and lightning. She'd left them on that morning so her boy dog wouldn't get too scared by the lightning outside.

She walked up the steps. She was in no hurry. Actually, she knew if she tried to go up any faster she would fall over. One of the few cons of weed + stairs + water. She did have some friends, and she had just finished a killer sesh with them an hour ago.

Once she had finally ascended her stairs to her room, she pushed the door open and tossed her bag down. She didn't turn on the light. Someone was home.

In between spurts of darkness, the moon light filtering into her room along with sparks of lightning illuminated his face occasionally. Two orange things amongst a sea of black, messy hair. Sharp, perfect white teeth smiled lazily on a painted face. He was sitting in her favorite chair, her black moon chair. But she didn't really care about that detail. She almost thought she liked the thought, subconsciously. But her attention was focused on his eyes… gold, with purple-tinged grey irises.

She wasn't scared, even though he could clearly overpower her. Every breath he took captured her focus, every little movement. He'd snagged one of her faygos from her personal fridge in the corner. He'd already opened it, and just now he slowly raised it to his mouth and took a gulp. He licked his lips and smiled at her, a little laugh gracing her ears.

He lowered the bottle and asked, "WhAt'S yOuR nAmE sIs?" She stepped forward slowly, feeling shyer yet more comfortable than ever. "Anya…" He held out his free hand, his eyes relaxed and… kind?

"WeLl An-SiS, i LiKe HoW yOu ThInK." He motioned to her room. Her walls were covered in drawings of trolls and their symbols, rock posters, some odd ball pictures, and other boring things. But he looked most intrigued by one particular wall, or ceiling, as it were.

She'd painted all over it, hell it was a fucking rainbow mural.

She took his hand and he quickly pulled her into his lap, wrapping an arm around her. "It'S a WiCkEd MoThErFuCkInG mUrAl. WhEn DiD yOu PaInT iT?"

She was surprised by how warm he was, how gentle. His voice was smooth and fucking perfect. He had a few scars she could see better up close. Looked like scratches on his arm. She liked them. He smelled like faygo. It looked like he'd burned his finger tips playing with the lighter on the floor.

She knew he was a troll. In fact, she thought she may even recognize him from one of her dreams…

"An-SiS?" He poked her side. She started. "Sorry, I zoned out…" She blushed and he chuckled. "No MoThErFuCkInG wOrRiEs." He waited for her while she thought.

She wasn't scared of him. She knew trolls could be violent, especially the higher they were on the hemospectrum. But this troll seemed to have no intention of hurting her. As a matter of fact, she adored trolls. She was one of the few kids these days that still believed they existed. Her friends did too. Her parents were pretty cool about it too. They had bought her all the books she could read on it and let her do whatever she wanted to research them. They'd even bought her the paint for her mural when they caught on.

"I paint almost every night. Never on purpose though. I'm always asleep when I do it."

He looked at her inquisitively. "Ok SiS, hOw MuCh Do YoU kNoW aBoUt YoUr PaSt, YoUr LiNeAgE?"

She looked away and mumbled, "Not much. I always get stonewalled." She was disappointed in herself for finding so little after so long.

He smiled. "WeLl ThEy DiDn'T wAnT yOu To KnOw SiS." He gently held her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "BuT i Do." He pulled her in suddenly, kissing her.

She felt her senses ignite for what felt like the first time in her life. The backs of her eyes exploded with color at the touch of his soft lips. She'd never felt so alive before.

She was so enthralled that she didn't notice as his lips left hers, trailing down her chin to rest on her neck. He kissed her neck before slowly biting her neck, black lips caressing pale skin. He listened closely, loving the gasps and moans the cutie in his lap was making.

He released her and she collapsed into his arms. He pulled her against his chest.

"AnYa'S a PrEtTy NaMe, BuT kAtIlE iS bEtTeR."

**AN: Hello my sweets. What do y'all think of the first real chapter? I hope y'all enjoyed it. I have more to type, but I thought this would be a good place to end it. And for the record, Katile is pronounced Kah-til or Kah-til-eh. R&R Until next time! hOnK honk!**


	3. I love him

**AN: This is a short chapter, don't kill me! Please enjoy! All Homestuck characters and terms, etc. etc. are the property of Andrew Hussie! I wish I owned Gamzee, he'd be tied up in my room right now ;o)**

Chapter 2

Not long after that I started to change. It seemed to progress slowly, yet also with insane speed. The first thing I noticed was my skin. I was fucking pale before, but the next morning I could almost watch it turn grey. Strength, speed, and stamina beyond anything a human could have followed shortly. My teeth were fresh out of braces, so I didn't even notice when they changed. It kinda shocked me that my own tooth had cut my lip. It was a good thing this happened right before we went on break. Trying to explain this to people at school would be damn near impossible.

He'd visit me every night, that is, on the nights he actually left. A lot of time he would just stay over at my house, seeing as I didn't do much on my break anyway and my parents were never home. Sometimes he'd take me to the roof (we lived in a weird apartment-y house thing) and he's spar with me. I knew how to fight to some extent, but I was nothing like him.

Then other times we'd just be lazy and hotbox my room. We'd drink faygo, listen to music, and make out. He's a damn good kisser. Sometimes when we were chilling in my room he'd tell me stories about our ancestors.

He explained about troll society, our history and lineage. He told me about the people we were descended from specifically, what they did. We're descendants of the Grand Highblood. The Grand Highblood was what's known as a subjuggalator, and he basically kept the lower castes under control.

He knew about me because of our shared lineage. Apparently the 12 descendants of the Ancestors that were born as trolls knew about their human counterparts practically from birth. Ours was the generation fated to bear the second Reckoning. Now not every descended pair are matesprits like he and I are. We're fucking special. It's a miracle, that's what it is. We aren't so closely related that that's weird though, he ain't my long lost brother or some shit.

He protects me like one though. He's amazing. He's always stoned off his ass. But it's cool, I don't care. I love him both high as hell and damn straight.

Honestly, I like his sober side. He's told me most trolls don't. I don't really care if they're scared of him, 'cause they should be. They should start being scared of me too. He knew I was gonna start wanting it.

He wasn't surprised in the least when I told him I wanted blood on my hands. He even offered to help. He's so sweet to me. He even sobered up on the days we sparred so I could get even better.

I love him. Plain and simple. I know trolls aren't supposed to be able to love, but I'll be damned if I don't know for sure in my slowly changing, cross-breed heart that I love him. I think I always have. And he does too. We're meant to be…

I love Gamzee Makara.

**AN: Ok so I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'd also like to tell you all, I have been listening to the same playlist the whole time I've been writing this. If my lovely readers would like, I can post a link to the spotify playlist. It's great to listen too while you read this. Love you all 3 R&R :o)**


	4. AN - Blood Temps

**Hello kind people who took the time to read my story. I'm very thankful and I'd like to say so. I'd also like to say that I know highbloods don't run warm. They are actually very cold. I know that. That's not the point I was getting at in writing what I did. Katile runs colder than Gamzee (only slightly, but enough for him to feel warm to her). Why, I'm not exactly sure. I'll come up with that later. In any case, I'm working on the next chapter, hopefully a longer one. I will return. Please favorite, review, follow, all that good stuff! Enjoy!**

**Oh! Also, if anyone would be interested in beta reading this story for me, please, PM me. I kinda need one, so it would be much appreciated, thank!**


End file.
